Robots In Disguise
by SJSGirl
Summary: Sam and Leo play a prank on certain Autobots.


**_To all previous reviews/subscribers I apologize for the deletion. I deleted it to fix a few mistakes and decided to reupload it. I still say google Carstache/Car Lashes and you'll get a good picture of what I'm talking about...though I have actually seen one on a car in my town and I nearly laughed myself silly! Anyways, I don't own anything but the OC involved. Everything else belongs to Hasbro and the makers of the Carstache/Car Lashes._**

"You do realize that they're going to kill you?" Mikaela smirked as she and Dani stood back to watch the fun. Sam chuckled and Leo looked nervous, though it didn't stop them from heading for the quarters where their next victims waited. Dani gazed at the recharging Bumblebee and shook her head. She could see and Jazz having a sense of humor about all of this, Optimus maybe. The others…well Dani hoped that Sam and Leo had a damn good hiding place picked out.

"Ah come on 'Kaela don't you two want to get the twins back?" Sam said, hoping to talk the two girls into helping. Mikaela quickly shook her head.

"Get the twins back, yes. Slag off Ironhide and Ratchet, no. You're on your own," she said. The teens turned and walked away, feeling the weight of Sam and Leo's stares on their backs. After a moment they shrugged and returned to their stealthy mission. The Autobots wouldn't stay in recharge forever and they planned to be as far away from the area as possible. As much as they wanted to see the fallout they valued their lives much more. They could only hope that they would be able to see from the spot they had picked out.

"WHAT THE SLAG!" the loud bellowing laugh rang out over the rest of the loud laugher echoing from the main hangar and Mikaela and Dani exchanged looks.

"Do we dare?" she asked. Mikaela sighed.

"Might as well. I am kind of curious to see just how far the boys reached," she said as a slight smile turned up her lips. Dani nodded as they began to head for the hangar. After all, how bad could it be?

"Oh damn…" Dani whispered as the two girls rounded the corner and came to a dead halt in the entry of the hallway. From their vantage point they could see Optimus Prime, the proud and regal leader of the Autobots, standing tall over everyone else. At first glance nothing seemed out of place. A second and closer look would reveal the long eyelashes clinging to the top of his optics and the bright blue mustache stuck on his upper lip plates. Add to the confusion gleaming in his bright blue optics and a snort of laughter escaped Dani even as Mikaela's lips trembled slightly.

"Old friend I believe you shouldn't be laughing," Optimus said, his lips trembling underneath the ridiculous mustache. Ironhide's optics narrowed, making the eyelashes stand out even more. He reached up and a snarl escaped as he felt the fuzzy strip that ran across his own face in exactly the same spot as Optimus'.

"Who did this?" he growled, turning his dark and deadly glare on Will Lennox and Robert Epps, who were leaning against a wall as they continued to laugh. Spotting the look, the two men quickly held up their hands even as snorts and chuckles continued to escape.

"D-Don't look at us! W-We had nothing to do with it!" Will said quickly. Ironhide turned to Optimus and was about to speak when Ratchet came stomping into the room, fury radiating from him. Mikaela and Dani doubled over laughing even as Will and Epps fell to the floor. While the eyelashes alone were hilarious, it was the bright pink mustache that had everyone floored with laughter.

"What pit spawned glitches did this?" he snarled, subspacing a wrench as he glared around the room. Ironhide's cannons were still whirling and that alone would be enough to frighten any mech or human with a healthy sense of self preservation. Unfortunately, Bumblebee and Jazz happened to come along at that particular moment. Bumblebee's optics took in the scene as a squeak was pulled from him. Jazz on the other hand was roaring with laughter, despite the fact that Leo and Sam had hit them both up as well. Mikaela and Dani exchanged looks, their eyes watering. They had been right about Jazz and Bumblebee having a sense of humor.

"Ah can see that ya were hit too. Gotta say Hatchett that ya've never looked better," he snickered. He immediately ducked the wrench that was tossed at his head and smirked as he playfully stroked his own mustache as Bumblebee managed to bat his eyelashes playfully.

"Shut it glitch or I'll schedule you for a full body checkup now," Ratchet growled. Jazz immediately fell quiet as Ironhide turned back to a too still and too silent Optimus.

"Can I just slag the twins already Optimus? I promise to leave enough for Ratchet to fix," Ironhide said. Optimus' lip plates twitched and Dani had the distinct feeling that he was doing his best not to laugh.

"No Ironhide, you may not. As troublesome as their pranks may be they are still two of our best fighters," he replied, his voice cool and steady.

"Besides, I believe that they might not be responsible for this," he added. This time his lips did curl up slightly as his optics seemed to dance with amusement. Mikaela and Dani turned to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stalk into the room and they gave up all pretense of trying to hide. The girls fell to the floor to join Will and Epps, who had broken out into laughter again at the sight of the eyelashes and blue and pink mustaches affixed to the enraged twins.

"Who…did…this?" Sunstreaker hissed as he glared around the room. His optics landed on the two soldiers on the ground laughing and he growled something that they were suddenly glad that they didn't understand. Sideswipe's optics fixed on Mikaela and Dani and they quickly shook their hands as they struggled to regain control over their laughter.

"D-Don't look a-at us!" Mikaela managed to stammer out. Optics widened then narrowed as they realized that there were only two other people who could have been responsible…two people that were conveniently missing.

"SAM! LEO!" From their hiding place the two boys shuddered. What had started out as a simple prank suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea. They exchanged looks as the Autobots split off to search for them. It was only after the others were gone that Optimus raised his optics to the spot in the vents, where he knew that the two were hiding.

"I would stay up there if I were you. Oh…and I think the blue would have looked better on me," Optimus smirked before turning and walking off. Mikaela and Dani stared at him, as did Will and Epps. They exchanged looks as they heard Ironhide and Ratchet storming through one half of the base, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on the other. The four humans glanced to Jazz and Bumblebee, who were talking quietly via com link and admiring each other's mustaches. They shook their heads as the girls burst into giggles again and the two men smirked. Who had known that a couple of innocent websites would provoke this much fun?


End file.
